


The Devil's Doorbell

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst and Humor, Euphemisms, Gen, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Sara and Mick rescue a woman from her abusive father but are surprised by the reason she was about to be physically punished.





	The Devil's Doorbell

"It's okay," Sara said. "You're safe now."

The young woman, Vica, nodded, gulped at the brandy Sara had poured for her. "Thank you."

"What was his deal?" Mick asked, arms folded. He meant Vica's father, the man he'd gladly punched in face when he and Sara had come to Vica's rescue.

"He wanted to keep me pure for the ritual," she said. "No tattoos. No sex. No," and she lowered her voice, leaning toward Sara to whisper, "tampons."

Sara raised an eyebrow.

"He monitored my internet use. He timed my showers to make sure I scrubbed properly. He didn't allow alcohol in the house," Vica went on, and took another long drag of the brandy with a rebellious spirit Sara approved of. "And of course no…"

"No what?" Sara asked gently.

Vica paled and said, barely above a whisper, "Masturbation."

"What?" Sara was appalled. Mick nearly choked on his beer.

"He called it 'ringing the devil's doorbell'," Vica said.

Sara laughed. "That's amusing. Horrifying, but amusing. I've rung the doorbell plenty of times and let me tell you, I've never met the devil. And with our track record, if anyone was going to summon the devil, it would be me."

"I rang the doorbell this morning," Mick said. "And again before we left to rescue you."

"No," Sara said. "You don't have a doorbell. You have a – a monkey that you spank. Or a snake or something."

Mick thought about this. "Right."

"My father caught me doing it in my room this morning," Vica said, flushed with shame. "That's why he was about to whip me."

They'd been alerted to Vica's plight by a cryptic yet urgent message from Constantine and Sara was going to have words with him later. 

"Your father will never lay a finger on you again," Sara promised. "You're under the protection of the Legends."

"You can ring your doorbell as much as you want," Mick offered and Vica gave a choked laugh.


End file.
